


Don't Get Caught

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Don't Get Caught

Long missions were always the worst. Exhaustion was always present so when Kakashi and I stumbled across the small inn that was situated in the next town over we were beyond happy. As we reached the door we sighed with relief. Our chakra was depleted so much that it was working on our exhaustion even more. Kakashi held the door open for me and motioned his hand forward. “Ladies first.”

I smiled at him. “Why thank you sir,”

He chuckled as we walked to the counter. I looked around as Kakashi checked us in and noticed a sign that intrigued me. ‘Hot Springs’ was in bold letters above the door. I nudged Kakashi with my elbow and pointed while the woman wrote down his information. He looked over and a look of relief washed over him. A warm bath was definitely something we could both use right now. 

The woman behind the counter handed us our key and gave us our room number and we gladly took it. The walk to the room seemed like it lasted forever, how the two of us were standing was beyond me. When he unlocked the door and the bed came into view a weight lifted off of us. We could actually sleep in a bed tonight instead of on the hard ground, taking turns on who was on watch. 

I walked up to Kakashi and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. “I saw we head down to the hot spring and take a nice bath.”

Kakashi wrapped his arm around me and hugged me back, kissing the top of my head. “Sounds good to me, let’s go.”

* * * * * * 

When we stepped into the hot spring it was almost majestic. The sound of the running water was like music to our ears. Steam rose from the water in a calming mist and we weren’t able to get our clothes off and in the water fast enough. We climbed in on opposite sides and slowly lowered ourselves under the water, taking in the feeling of warmth and relaxation on our skin. 

I looked around us and noticed that we had somehow managed to be the only ones in the hot spring. “Kakashi,” He picked his head up off the edge of the spring and opened his eyes. “There’s nobody in here you know.” I lifted an arm out of the water and motioned around us.

“It’s quiet,” He closed his eyes again. “It’s nice.”

I slowly swam my way across the spring and placed my hands on his legs, floating in front of him. “That’s not what I meant.” I put one leg on each side of the bench under the water he was sitting on, straddling him. He reached his hands out and set them on my waist, I could feel his erection growing as he finally caught drift of what I had meant. 

The chuckle that came from his mouth as he tightened his grip on my waist was angelic. Before I could say another word his lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands into his hair, messing it up as the kiss grew deeper. His hands traveled down to cup my ass cheeks and squeeze, causing me to push my hips into him more. He growled a little and let his hand wander down the front of my chest until he reached my sex. He teased me, rubbing circles around my clit, knowing that it would make me weak. 

“Quit teasing you bastard.” I threw my head back some and he ignored my request. He slowly added fingers, causing my walls to tighten around them. “Kashi, oh god.”

He smirked. “What is someone comes in? Aren’t you afraid someone’s going to come in here to see you in a state of bliss?” He was taunting me. His erection rubbed against my folds, my climax was getting close, I could tell and so could Kakashi. “Let’s have a little more fun.” He put his hands on my waist, the water helping him lift my body up and onto his erection without a problem. 

The rush of his entrance sent me over the edge. He held my legs under my thighs to keep me lifted in the water, bucking into me. My walls were tight around him, causing him to move quickly. He threw his own head back, letting a small groan escape his lips. “You’re so tight.” He was growing closer and closer with every thrust. Our exhaustion from the mission no longer existant from us. 

The thrill of the possibility of getting caught caused everything to move faster. The thought of someone coming in to find Kakashi pleasuring his woman made him harder. He had always wanted everyone to know that his woman was his and his only. 

Kakashi pulled my face to his and put his lips to mine again, he was close, trying to keep the both of us quiet so the staff wouldn’t come to investigate. My stomach tightened as I felt another climax coming, my walls tightening around Kakashi again, finally sending him over the edge. He slowed himself, releasing inside of me. His kiss went from wild to passionate and I could feel him smile against my lips as he felts my walls loosen around him as my climax finished. 

He put his hand on my chin and held my face in front of his. “Why don’t we actually get washed up and relax now?”


End file.
